1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical device and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly to an optical device with low reflectance for broadband light and being insensitive to incident angle of light and manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Essential optical devices in various optical systems include, for example, protection covers in photovoltaic systems, light covers in illuminating systems, protection covers in photography systems, and so on. The reflectance of light-entrance surfaces and light-exit surfaces of these optical devices directly affect the effectivity of these systems.
The aforesaid optical devices should have low reflectance for broadband light. The prior art relating to the aforesaid optical devices has used an evaporation process or a sputtering process to repeatedly coat different films to constitute multi-film structures on surfaces of substrates. These multi-film structures all have low reflectance for broadband light. However, these multi-structures all are insensitive to incident angle of light, i.e., these multi-structures all have larger reflectance for the light with larger incident angle.
At present, there is no optical device, which has low reflectance for broadband light and is insensitive to incident angle of light, been developed.